Rogue Knight
by Nik Knight
Summary: Alone. He needs people he can count on, But who would possibly befriend him? He will do whatever it takes to take away the nightmares. Rated T for later blood.
1. Beyond

He could never trust. He is out in the world only to face pain and more pain. Every time he faces another night a nightmare shakes him. No. _The_ Nightmare shakes him. But it has always had been like this. Why must a young adult face such torture? But how would he dream otherwise? He had heard of people dreaming sweetly at night, but _he, himself, _never did. Himself, the demon, the monster, Meta Knight. 

He could never trust, for everyone he had trusted before found out his secret and turned against him. Meta Knightmare, as his master called him, was a demon beast that was banned from Holy Nightmare Enterprises. Meta Knight did not care otherwise. He was only banned because he escaped. But none of that mattered for the moment. He needed his sleep. He lied down and tried to think of things that made him happy. His mind went blank. He heard an evil laughter in the back of his head, _Nightmare. _

_**Yes, Meta Knight. It is me. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking for trust and happiness, I presume? **_

_Everyone tries to look for happiness, Nightmare._

_**Not demons. They do not have feelings of joy.**_

…

_**Denial? What could make a demon feel the least bit of joy?**_

Anger and a feeling of sickness rose in side of the knight.

_**Yes, you do know. Death of another. Killing someone or something is the only way to make a demon feel like someone feels more pain that himself. You know this Meta Knightmare, yet you would not kill. Why?**_

_I guess you're not as good as making monsters as you thought .My name is Meta Knight, by the way._

_**Wrong, I spent months working on you; I thought you were perfect-**_

_Star Warriors are made by the universe, NOT BY YOU!_

_**You were injected with star warrior blood; the one mistake I made that took it all away. You are still a demon. Therefore no happiness shall ever be brought before you, Meta Knightmare. You were supposed to be "Beyond".**_

Beyond. That was what his name meant, Meta, from the Greek term meant "Beyond".

_I am a Star Warrior. I just need to find the Galaxy Soldier Army and-_

_**They will kill you. You are a demon. Demons kill Star Warriors; Star Warriors kill Demons. Nothing can change that. Not even you, Meta Knightmare. ~Sweet Nightmares. ~ **_


	2. The Devils Darkest Demon

**Chapter 2- The Devils Darkest Demon**

"GAH!" Meta Knight screamed. Another nightmare woke the knight up before sunrise. Meta Knight sighed as he got up from the roof of some tall building on the planet he chose to stay on for the night. Meta Knight walked over to his gray star ship which was landed on the roof the day before.

_You've got to keep moving if you're ever going to get to the GSA. _Meta Knight thought to himself.

He pulled open the glass cover on the top of the ship. He looked at the interior; a dark blue seat was in front of a series of colorful buttons. He remembered when he first got his star ship.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback *<em>

"_Go on," Spoke the wolf with a green jem on his forehead, Chilidog._

"_I don't want to," Muttered the blue demon with a metal mask and cape._

"_I didn't ask you if you wanted to, now get in there!" The wolf shoved Meta Knight with its giant paw and shut the door with a click. It was locked tight._

"_Let me out!" cried Meta Knight._

"_Not until I prove to Ice dragon that you won't last one night in the garage," Chilidog shouted from down the hall. "Don't be afraid of the dark, Meta Not!" Silence filled the room as Meta Knight walked in the pitch black darkness of the garage. Meta Knight tried to comfort himself by reciting a poem that he remembered._

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Flying in the night,_

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Never fears to brawl or fight,_

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Bears nightmares through his life,_

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Distributes them with strife._

"_Oof!" Meta Knight exclaimed after walking into a large heavy object. He could still see nothing in the room. The demon closed his eyes and recited the poem once more._

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Only lives to fight and brawl,_

_The devils darkest demon,_

_Is beyond each one and all,_

_The devils darkest demon, _

_Matches even with the light,_

_The devils darkest demon, _

_Is the only, Meta Knight._

_The demon opened his eyes; for they were glowing green. He could see a little bit better, as if he had a small flashlight behind his eyes. He saw what he had bumped into: A Star Ship! He pulled the glass lid open and found a tiny seat with a set of colorful buttons in front of it. He hopped inside and pulled the lid over the top. The entire ship was a nice fit, it seemed to Meta Knight that here he was safe. That if anyone tried to hurt him, the ship could just ride him to safety. Meta Knight fell asleep. It was the best sleep he had ever gotten._

_*End of flashback*_

Meta Knight was now in a different galaxy. He hadn't noticed that he was drifting into space while he reviewed his own past. He typed in some coordinates to the GSA headquarters, which was hard to find most of the time since the headquarters it's self was a constantly moving battle ship. Every time he had tried to jump by light speed they had left before he had even gotten there. A light alert noise made Meta Knight aware that his ship located the coordinates and was ready to launch.

"Already? They must be close by!" Meta Knight whispered to himself. He hit the "Light Speed" button and held onto the red lever in front of him, he had to push the lever forward in order for it to engage light speed. "One for the strength of the future," he said as he began to pull it back. "And one to the battle of peace!" Meta Knight lunged the lever forward, sending him into light speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers are sweet, huh? This chapter was a bit longer so I hope that met your expectations this time. I will do my best to submit a new chapter ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER COME OUT SOONER IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT STORY THE LAST LINE Meta Knight SAID WAS FROM! It may take me a while to write the next one, but I plan to have it done by Friday.<strong>


	3. Trust?

Meta Knight's eyes were shut. If he entered light speed with his eyes open there would be a good chance that the light from nearby burning stars would blind him. He could feel himself slowdown and abruptly come to a halt, doing so caused him to face plant into his windshield.

"Aug…" Meta Knight sat back up in his seat and looked around for a giant battle ship. There was no ship in sight.

"But my ship says that they're right in front of me," whispered the knight. The only thing that was in front of him was a green planet, Naicra.

_They must have stopped for supplies or for rest. Now is my time to prove myself to the Star Warriors and the GSA. They just can't find out that I'm a demon… Do I trust them? Do I have a choice? But I can never trust… Never._

"AH!" Meta Knight shouted with rage. He pushed the lever forward gently, he was headed for Naicra.

_I'm not letting a chance like this slip. GSA, prepare for a new member…_

_*At the GSA Headquarters.* _

Another day, at least this day the leader of the GSA could rest. The last battle between Nightmare's demons and GSA members was not a pretty sight. They had few casualties but it was still a loss. Sir Arthur hated losing to Nightmare, more than he had ever hated anything. A knocking on his door snapped him back into reality.

"Come in," He said in a strong voice.

"Sir," announced Sir Falspar. "The Naicranians have welcomed us. We have all the supplies we need from here, but if we go into light speed or warp speed, our members in the infirmary could go under shock… What are your orders, Sir? "

"We should stay here for a few nights. At least until they are strong enough to go through a flight without risk of more damage to them. We cannot stay here too long. If Nightmare finds us here he will send a whole flock of demon beasts. Inform Sir Noisurat, Sir Dragoto, and the others of this as well. "

"Yes, Sir." Falspar said with no further questions as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Sir Arthur sighed and placed his perfect golden sword on the desk in front of him. He stood up from his chair and took his sword in hand, turning it and inspecting it carefully. He thought about how many demon beasts he had killed with this one blade. Sir Arthur placed the sword in his scabbard and left to see the troops in the infirmary.

_Perhaps it is time to get some new recruits…_

Meta Knight had landed on Naicra. He hid his grey starship in some brush out in the woods. Once he came to civilization, he saw that this part of Naicra was similar to a large city. There were skyscrapers here and there, but for the most part it just had several buildings and structures. He saw children running and skipping around and shouting: "Hurray, the GSA is in town!"

_These children must not know that the GSA being in one certain place does not make it safe. If anything it would be like painting a giant red target on the planet…_

He continued to walk until he got to the giant, green battle ship, the Hatchet. It was long and the front was in the shape of Sir Arthur's golden mask. The same golden mask (But smaller) was being worn by a puffball right outside the exit of the Hatchet.

_That must be Sir Arthur! Wait, what is_ _he saying?_ Meta Knight hid behind a tree and closed his eyes. Meta Knight thought to himself about the little poem, _The Devil's Darkest Demon_. He opened his eyes and listened carefully. He could hear Sir Arthur chat about something to another Star Warrior. Meta Knight could now hear the conversation as if he was right next to them.

"Yes, it's time to face facts. We're getting smaller and if we don't add more members soon we will all be over ruled by darkness," said Sir Arthur. The other puffball nodded and turned to other GSA members.

_Perfect. Now all I need is to- _Meta Knight thought before he had heard a:

"Hi," from an elf with a mask but a black T-shirt and blue shorts on, He also had blond spiked hair and he seemed the same age as Meta Knight. "I'm Jerca. I was going to join the GSA today… Too bad that they weren't taking any members today… I think that's what you were planning to do too, hmm?" He said happily gazing at the blue demon.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Meta Knight," The two shook hands and chatted about where they came from and how they came to this planet.

"I used to live on a planet not far from here, but one day a whole heard of demon beasts came and destroyed it. I was able to take off in my ship though…" said Jerca. "So what's your story?"

"Oh, um… I also came here in my ship. I lived on a planet that was… Uh, cold and dead, I was the only dem-.. .I mean person on the planet until flying demons came and attacked me. I was able to escape and I wanted to join the GSA…" Meta Knight wasn't bad at lying, but he never really needed to, so he could get away with most things he said.

"You fought off demons all by yourself? Cool!" exclaimed the impressed elf.

_He actually bought that? What do I say when the GSA asks where I came from? I need to think…_

"Well, like I said, the GSA isn't taking anyone today, so why don't you crash with me tonight? I was able to get a room in a motel. I'd like it if you came for the night; we can chat late if you want…"

"Really?"

"Sure. C'mon I'll show you the place," Jerca said before he began to walk down the side walk.

_Do I trust him? He seems nice…But I can't trust anyone…can I? Hmm…_

**Aug! Sorry that took so long… Homework, I'm sure you all know the deal. Anyway I had a bit of writers block with this one. I didn't know where to go once he got to Naicra so I kept on going until I thought of Jerca as a spunky young adult… I can't tell any exact ages other than young adults… Next chapter will be soon if I can make it… No more than a week, hopefully. A Hatchet is a type of axe like a Halberd…Please review & let me know of any mistakes you see. I thank all of you who keep reading! PM me if you have any ideas for what could happen next. **


	4. The General

Jerca yawned as he woke very early. It was still very dark out and he knew he needed to get up before he went to sign up to be a GSA member. He stepped out of bed, went to put his mask on, and went to go wake his new friend Meta Knight. He thought of how they had chatted all night about nothing in particular and shot jokes at each other. Jerca had never had a friend like that in his life… Though, he noticed that Meta Knight did not enjoy talking about his own past, so he, Jerca, did not ask. He went to Meta Knight's bed and shook the knight awake.

"C'mon dude, Do you want to join the Galaxy Star Army or not?"

"I'm up, Jerce…" The demon awoke with a yawn and placed his shoulder pads on and shifted out of bed. He saw Jerca take off his black t-shirt and place a blue one on with a star on the chest.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."The two left the building and began walking towards the Hatchet.

"So… how do we enter?" asked Meta Knight who was walking beside his new friend Jerca who had decided to trust… for now, anyways.

"We join the 'possible recruit' group and we go through a physical test, which is sparing. If they like us we go to Sir Arthur and he asks us questions, like an interview. I'm not quite sure if I can make it through the sparing part…" Jerca was walking very unsteadily now. His arms, that were very muscular, were shaking violently.

"You can fight, can't you?" asked the knight.

"Yeah, but I'm used to fighting with my fists… I'm real good, but all the GSA members fight with swords… Except ninja's they fight with shrunken and katana."

"I know how to sword fight. I always carry this one around…" The knight let go of his cape that he was holding around himself and pulled out his silver blade.

"Woah… I just have this old thing, but I never use it," Jerca lifted his large sword in his right hand. Meta Knight could tell that Jerca could fight with his hands because his hands were always balled into fists.

"Look, uh… we still have a few hours before we have to meet up at the Hatchet, Right? How about we go train before we take our test? You can show me how to fist fight, and I show you how to sword fight?"

"Really?" Jerca exclaimed with excitement

Once they were in a quiet field on the outskirts of where the Hatchet had landed, they put their swords down and began to throw punches.

"Yeah, you're getting it!" Jerca said after ten minutes of fighting. No one actually hit each other because they both were wearing some sort of armor to protect themselves. Meta Knight knew how to fist fight, but he wanted to see just how strong his ally was.

"You really think so? Okay, now let's sword fight." The knight picked up his blade and prepared a fighting stance. Jerca mimicked the sword stance and drew his own sword from his scabbard. Jerca narrowed his eyes in a way that just said "Bring it."

Meta Knight drew closer to his opponent struck the first slash. Jerca was prepared and parried the blow. Meta Knight continued to slash at his opponent, but Jerca deflected every one..; he also began to use his offensive side as well. Jerca was strong with his slashes and met the knight in a stalemate when they both slashed at each other at the same time. They pressed their swords against the others with fierce looks in each other's eyes..

A slow clapping nearby startled the fighters, they now pointed their swords at the newcomer… who just happened to be Sir Arthur. Jerca dropped his sword in shock while Meta Knight simply place his back In his scabbard.

"Well done boys! You're a little early, but no matter, we can now go over the next phase of your test. Please, follow me, " Sir Arthur turned around and walked towards the Hatchet. "And may I ask of the names of you, boys?"

"I am Jerca, sir!" the elf said just too excited.

"I am Meta Knight, sir." The knight said trying to sound calm.

"It is nice to meet you both, now," Sir Arthur said in a light tone. "You both seem to be friends sparing together before the tryouts, am I correct?" Both of the fighters paused before answering:

"Yes, sir."

"I noticed that you both are a little sloppy on your stances…" these words not only made Jerca intake a breath, but made Meta Knight reach for his sword under his cloak for fear these word were a challenge. "but your attacks were as fierce as a tiger! That is just what we're looking for in our army and I think you may just have what it takes…Just maybe…" Jerce let go of the breath he was holding and Meta Knight let go of his grip on his sword

By now the three were in the lobby of the great battle ship. All the walls were metal… Actually, the whole interior was solid steel! There were some sofas here and there but there was mostly just hallways filled with soldiers. The three walked to the upper rooms of the Star Warriors. The two fighters just gazed at the hall in awe. Sir Arthur gave a small chuckle.

"Welcome to the star sector. Only highest ranked Star Warriors are permitted up here… May I hope to see you boys up here one day?"

"I only wish…" Trailed off Jerca still amazed by the shiny hall.

"What's this place made off?" asked the blue knight.

"A mix of star dust and pure platinum. You boys must train to earn you ranks up here. Oh, here we are!" Exclaimed the general, his door was at the end of the hall, it was gold and true just like the general himself.

"Alright, have a seat," said the golden knight. "If all goes well this can be very quick." The two knights sat down in the chairs that were in front of Sir Arthur's desk. "So, why do you want to be a member of the GSA?" this question was directed at Jerca.

"Nightmare's demons destroyed my home," Jerca paused and almost completely faded into his memory. "I…I never want anyone to go through what I had to."

"Hmm… I see… and you, Meta Knight?" The blue knight paused before responding.

"I have faced many strong struggles in my life…I was able to survive everything I went through… Now it's time to stop it at the source, I can't do it alone. I came to restore peace to the universe… or die trying." The knight did not lie in this statement, nor did he need to.

"Hm. It seems as though you both are GSA worthy fighters… I need to consult with other star warriors before you become two of us. Return here at 1900 for your report. You are dismissed." With that the two fighters left the room.

**Okay, sorry that one took so long… as you may already know a lot of our authors are postponing their stories… I just wanted to say I refuse to do that to you. I will continue to write until the last fan falls. I do not write to get hits or to impress people. I write because I love it. Review are nice to get so please tell me to continue if you like it and I will keep writing. Next chapter will be coming soon so keep that alert on. Let me know of any mistakes you find. Nik Knight, out.**


	5. Decisions

AN: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while… I had exams to study and such and couldn't get around to writing a lot… Luckily, my good friend Flamefox2 helped me out. She wrote the section about Arthur WAY better than I ever could, so… THANKS FLAME! Two new charters are coming in! Thanks again for waiting, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight walked beside Jerca as the elf almost leaped into the air with joy every time he thought about fighting in the war.<p>

"Just think of it, Meta! We'll be fighting demons and getting our warp stars-"

"Now wait, Jerce," Meta interrupted. "You don't even know if we're getting into this place."

"But we will! I can feel it in my bones, Meta!"

"I hope your bones have never been proven wrong…"

Later on that day the blue knight stood on the roof of the old motel and gazed as the sun slowly fell under the horizon. Darkness covered the sky and let little stars shimmer across the black canvas of night. Meta Knight let his mind wonder of what was to come if he did become a star warrior.

_A demon is what I am, and always will be… But does that mean I am cursed with evil and hate? No. Why is it that I was always the demon with real feelings? I was alone… So misunderstood by those around me…_

Meta Knight traveled to the deepest reach of his memory and pulled out at quote that gave him a secret sense of pride.

_The most noble and strong in existence are loners, reclusive and misunderstood. However, they know their purpose, and are willing to stand alone to achieve their cause. Something the masses fail to understand. _

_My cause… Restore peace to the universe or die trying… Take away the nightmares… _

* * *

><p>"Sir Arthur, what do you say?"<p>

"Say to... what, exactly?" he asked calmly, stirring the tea in his hands with a small metal spoon to dissolve the sugar. The clinking of metal against porcelain was strangely loud, yet nobody was paying any mind to it. In fact, by the way they were behaving, one would almost not know about the happening.

"That blue one.. I think you said his name was 'Mety', or something like that.:

"Ah, that young fellow. I haven't decided whether or not to allow him to join the Star Warriors- or indeed, the GSA- or to cut him loose. I almost feel as though he's hiding something..." Here, his voice faded as he became lost in his thoughts.

He'd never seen anything like him. His stance was a little off, that's a fact, but he seemed to be capable of so much more. It didn't look like he was giving it his all, it seemed like he was holding back. He already fought almost like a true master swordsman, as though he's had a lot of practice and real opponents. What if Nightmare was trying to get a spy on the inside? But that other one, Jecra, he seemed to be relaxed around him, and in that duel they had outside the Hatchet, he didn't seem to be trying to kill him- on the contrary! It seemed as if a friendly duel between two good friends, though both of them seemed to want to win as much as the other.

Still, the fact that he could be a demon bothered him. What if is true loyalties resided with Nightmare? That would mean that Jecra was probably a demon, too... but what Jecra had said and _how_ he said it contradicted this theory. He completely believed the wild-haired man.

He just wasn't sure he believed Meta Knight.

Still, he had to at least have a chance... but if he was really on the side of Nightmare... He siged. It was at times like this where he needed some help, some guidance from his brother, his father. Times like this where he needed to recieve advice. "...I don't know. I honestly don't know. I told him that I'd sleep on it, but I honestly can't decide. What do you guys think?"

Sir Falspar, the one who'd been speaking to him since the beginning of the meeting, scoffed and crossed his arms. He was a green Ponyan with yellow eyes through a visor-like mask. His weapon was a rapier, and he had something like an ancient Roman plume as being part of his armor. "If you ask me, from what I've heard of him from you, that guy's nothing but trouble. He doesn't deserve to be in the Army."

"Yes, but-" Nonsurat started up. The white Ponyan, also with golden yellow eyes and some strangely designed armor and whom preferred an axe rather than a sword, stood. He continued. "-But what if Meta Knight _isn't_ on the side of Nightmare? What if he ran away, or something? He knows more about demons than us, and we've been fighting them for thousands of years! But that's only if he _is_ a demon. If he isn't, that's one less thing to worry about, right?

"I object to that!" yelled Falspar, standing as well on the other side of the round table. "I say that we cut him off from the GSA and Star Warriors! I say that we don't let him be a soldier at all! It's ridiculous! Why would a demon want to join the very persons who want to kill him?"

Sir Arthur sighed and sank lower into his chair, lavender eyes droopy in a depressed manner. Why did they always have to settle things with arguments and fights? He stirred up is tea some more, wondering when they would put a stop to their little Word Crusade. It was honestly rather annoying and gave him a headache. After several moments, he looked over at Dragato, who was obviously deep in thought. "What about you, Dragato?"

"I... I don't know. Whatever goes with you, Sir," he muttered, not looking up. _Either he's bothered by something or he's thinking about his machines_, he mused. The pink Ponyan wielded a sword for self-defense, but his real strength lay hidden in his knowledge of the higher mechanics. Give him a printer, he can make a robot. Give him a computer; he can make a deadly weapon. Of course, he was good at _making_ them, but Nonsurat did all the programming.

Dragato was still being passive. Sir Arthur's headache took a turn for Misery Lane, and he held his head in his hands. Neither of the two noticed, and they had begun to reach for their weapons. "Stop fighting! Both of you! You're acting like children bickering over a piece of candy!"

Everyone jumped at Sir Arthur's furious tone of voice. He had finally gotten fed up with it. His normally kind lavender eyes burned with fury and rage. "If you're going to argue, at least argue about something more...! More...!" He couldn't find a word, so he just sighed irritably. "...You know what? The meeting's dismissed! Disbanded! Now go! Get out!"

Everyone knew not to trifle with Arthur when he was in a bad mood. And this was one of the worst of the worst of his bad moods. They knew that if they stayed there any longer, then they would most definitely get the boot. Everyone charged out of the Conference Room as though their lives depended on it, which, in some ways, was true. Arthur continued to seethe for several moments before he sank deeper into his seat and removed the lower part of his golden helmet to take a sip of his herbal tea. His eyes were silver with a tint of purple, but it was still seething with fury. After several sips of his tea, however, he began to calm down.

He couldn't believe that Falspar and Nonsurat would develop a fight over whether or not to allow someone into the army. It was so _stupid_. Sure, Meta Knight was probably a demon; but it didn't necessarily mean that he was either a traitor to Nightmare or an ally. It was impossible to narrow it down. Of one thing, he was absolutely sure; either he _was_ or he _wasn't_, to which one, it didn't matter. If he knew which he was, he'd know whether to accept him or to shove him off like an irritating tick.

But he couldn't possibly know and if he asked Meta Knight, he'd probably be scared off it he _wasn't_ one, and would probably kill him if he _was_. It was somewhat like a lose-lose situation, and he knew it. Oh, how he _hated_ it when these things happened! When he couldn't figure out what to do, it got on his nerves. Usually, advice from Dragato, Nonsurat, and Falspar could even things out, but not this time. Oh, no! They just _had_ to have a fight, the old rivals, and Dragato was simply being passive enough to the point where it just plain irritated him! The only others that he had to turn to where his father and brother-

_Yes, that's it_, he thought; _they'll know what to do_!

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was sitting on his bed when Jerca stepped into the room.<p>

"Meta, It's almost five. We should get goin'…"

"Alright… Hey, uh… Do you think we'll make it in?"

"Yeah, I hope so… He seemed kinds skeptical, though… When we left…" The fighters left the motel and set off to the Hatchet. Meanwhile, the General was on a computer, sending a message to his brother.

_Blizzard,_

_ How is Father? Is he feeling better? I have a question for the both of you… Please respond soon,_

_ ~Arthur _


	6. Help from Blizzard

**Nik: Okay, okay… Before you all came at me with any sharp weapons… I'm sorry I couldn't make any new chapters for the past few months… I got stuck and had a huge writer's block… This chapter was made by my best author buddy, Flamefox2. I suppose I didn't know enough about Flame's OC "Blizzard" to really make the next chapter. I can see that Flame also took the liberty to introduce one of my OC's "Knox". Or maybe it's Flame's? I'm not too sure. Ah, well. Again sorry about the LOOOONG wait, but I think I'm going to start writing more on this now that school's back in. Thank you sooooo much for writing this for a very lazy Nik, Flamefox, and thanks to the rest of you for waiting. Now before I start rambling, I'll let you get to the story. Please review! **

* * *

><p>One of the things the Prince of Galora loved to do was stay up late, watching his favorite shows on television while eating pizza and drinking coke on his couch. Not really the perfect example for the prince of the most glorious planet ever to exist, but hey; he was his own persona. He'd learned that from his little brother.<p>

He nearly gagged on the tenth coke can he was drinking down when his computer flashed a neat, icy blue. Darn it, he'd nearly choked! Who'd be contacting him at this late hour of—he looked at the clock—eleven fourty-five? With a sigh, the white Ponyan with the sky blue eyes stood to his feet and walked over to the computer, still holding his coke and the slice of pizza he had in his other hand. Annoyance riddled his mind; if this was another one of those pranks, then he swore, he'd…!

He blinked. It was a message from his little brother. Setting down the pizza and the coke, he pulled back his chair and sat in it, pushed himself back against the seat, and read it.

_Blizzard,_

_How is Father? Is he feeling better? I have a question for the both of you… Please respond soon,_

_~Arthur_

Interest piqued, the prince pulled the keyboard out from under the desk and placed it on his grey-footed lap. He pressed the Tab key, and began preparing a response.

_Arthur,_

_He's doing good—ok, you want the truth? He's not doing so well. Still coughing up blood. Hacking and wheezing. Almost makes me feel like vomiting, to be honest. I don't mean any disrespect to my dad, though. 'S why I'm telling _you _instead. I think he's asleep. What's the question, bro? Something up?_

_~Blizzie_

He pressed enter and awaited a response. It took several moments, but he did; in fact, what he read made him laugh.

_Blizzard of the Three Moons of Galorian Folktale,_

_Thank you oh, so humbly for getting my hopes raised a little (not really. I actually didn't expect him to be getting better.). I wouldn't want for you to disturb him if he's sleeping, so instead I'll ask YOU this, instead. You ready to hear what's been troubling me?_

_Artie—your lil' bro_

At this, Blizzard chuckled. It wasn't so much the message itself that was amusing him; it was moreso the title he gave him. Too long and lengthy for his taste. If anything, it was likely one of Arthur's little jokes and schemes to get him to reply quickly. Taking another swig of coke, he made ready to answer when Arthur did so before him.

_P. S.: Quit staying up so late, eating pizza, drinking coke, and watching TV. TV brainwashes your mind, coke has caffeine (which is addictive), too much pizza's simply unhealthy for your diet, and you need your beauty sleep. ;P_

_P. P. S: You're a derp. XD_

_P. P. P. S: I like P. S.'s. They're fun. And how's Knox doing?_

Blizzard just stared at the message for a mere moment before giving off a devilish smirk and sending him a message that said,

_A Message to my Dear, Beloved Brother; Sir Arthur, Leader of the GSA and Highest-Ranking Star Warrior;_

_HAH! Top THAT, Artie! I know I'm a derp, and you are, too~ Yes, I do know that stuff about my bad habits, but who cares? You did it right along with me, and you still do it, don't you? Don't lie to me, Arthur. I know EVERYTHING about you, little brother. Isn't that weird? And what's this thing that's been bothering you? You keep bringing it up, just send it already! Oh, and Knox is okay._

_Blizzard of the Three Moons of Galorian Folktale_

He waited a minute. He waited two, three, four. He drank his coke, ate his pizza, got some more, and by the fifth minute, when he returned to sit at the computer, he had his reply. He was shocked at how lengthy it was; Arthur preferred things to be short, simple, and sweet. He began reading so that he could respond and give his advice.

Only, it was going to be harder than he thought.

_My big bro, Blizzie, who is also you and I'm too lazy and busy to think of a fancy title for you right now;_

_Okay, here's the thing. There's this guy who wants to join the GSA, but I think he's a demon. Nonsurat and Falspar are having a little fight about whether to let him join or not, and Dragato is being passive as ever. I'm thinking that if he IS a demon and he ran away from Nightmare, then he'd be a valuable asset, but then he could also be a spy sent by Holy Nightmare to weaken and expose us to attack. Then again, he could also not be a demon PERIOD, and I'm thinking that if I ask him, then he'd be frightened away if he ISN'T one, and that he'd kill me if he IS. Then there is also the matter of his friend—he doesn't seem to be a demon based on how he gave his reason to me and what his reason was, to begin with—but it's still possible, isn't it? And Meta Knight—that's what his name is—and Jecra—the guy who probably isn't a demon but is his friend, I guess—well, they had a little duel in front of the Hatchet, and I let them in for the interview, and I'm not sure if they were actually FIGHTING or TRAINING, and Meta Knight was holding back, and Jecra was going all-out—you still reading this, bro? The point is… HELP ME OUT HERE!_

_Oh, and tell Knox I said 'Hi'._

_HURRY IT UP, I'M SUPPOED TO TELL THEM MY DECISION IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES._

_~A Very Troubled Golden Guy_


End file.
